The Unexpected Love
by R5-is-so-amazing
Summary: R5 was headed to Paris, the city of love. Rocky Lynch wants to find the love of his life there. Little does he know, the love of his life is not far away and probably very unexpected... Meanwhile, the rest of R5 is having some problems too...
1. Denial

**Hey! So this is my new story. Please no hate. Don't like this type of stuff, don't read it. So... yeah hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**~Riker POV~**

"We can finally just sit back and relax." It was 6:00 at night and we just got back from a concert.

"Let's watch a movie." Ross suggests.

After a lot of "No, not again" and "Ugh, why that one?", we finally picked a movie. Rydel and I went to make popcorn, Ross and Ryland sat on the couch, and Ratliff went to call his parents to tell them he was here.

The movie starts five minutes later. Ross and Ryland were on one couch, Rydel and I on another, and Ratliff and Rocky on the floor. Halfway through the movie, Ryland's phone rings.

"Be right back. Pause the movie." Ryland says walking out of the living room. We pause the movie waiting for Ryland to come back. Maybe I'm wrong but I think Rocky keeps looking at Ratliff. Maybe I'm just seeing things. Or maybe not...

A few minutes later, Ryland comes back. "Well, looks like we gotta get packing again." He says.

"Where to this time? And When?" I ask.

"We have to catch a plane tomorrow morning to Paris!" Ryland practically shouts excitedly.

"Cool!"

"That's awesome!"

"Yay!"

Everyone is so excited for this, except that it's so short notice.

With that, we turn off the movie and head to our rooms while Ratliff heads home.

"See ya tomorrow guys." He says going to the front door.

"Bye." We all say. I turn around and see Rocky watching Ratliff going out the door. He then turns around and follows me to our room.

We get to our room and shut the door. We take out our suitcases which were under our beds. "So..." I start. How can I ask him about this...? I don't wanna sound stalkerish or anything..."They say Paris is the city of love." That's a good start, I guess. Eh, it could have been worse.

"Yeah... And?" Rocky replies probably not knowing where I'm going with this.

"Anyone you like right now?" I ask.

"No, not really. I'm hoping to find a girl over there. Maybe take her on a few dates or something."

"Are you sure you don't like anyone right now?" I try asking again.

"Yes Riker. Who did you think she is anyway?" He asks turning around to pack some clothes into a suitcase.

"More like he." I mutter.

"What?" He says turning back around.

"Nothing." I answer quickly.

"Riker, who do you think I like? Tell me the truth." He says. I know he won't leave me alone until I tell him. But I can't. I need him to figure it our himself.

"No one. Just forget about it." I reply.

He gives me a look that says that he won't give up on this. "Why won't you tell me?"

I sigh. "I want you to figure it out on your own." I simply reply.

"How am I supposed to figure it out?" He says raising his voice. Just then, I hear Ross calling me.

"Saved by Ross." I mutter walking out to Ross and Ryland's room.

**~Rocky POV~**

Riker runs out of the room. I'm so confused. _What does he mean I'll figure it out on my own? How? I don't even know who he's talking about. Who is she?_

I continued packing when Riker finally came back in. "Well? Are you gonna tell me now?"

He sighs, "Fine. I'll tell you, but you can't freak out." I nod. "IthinkyoulikeRatliff."

"What? Slower please." I say.

"I think you like Ratliff."

"You mean, Ellington Ratliff? The drummer in our band R5? The one who's hilarious? The Ratliff that we met when we moved here in 2009. The Ratliff that-"

"How many Ratliff's do you know?" Riker interrupts kinda annoyed.

"Hah, very funny Riker. But never gonna happen." I reply

"Don't say that... It's a possibility." Riker says continuing to pack.

"But... he's a guy..."

"So?"

"I still don't think. Watch, I'll get a girlfriend when we so to Paris." I say.

"Okay. If you get a girlfriend, I'll stop believing that you like Ratliff."

"Deal." We shake on it then finish packing. It was pretty late when we finished packing so we went straight to bed. _I'll show Riker. I'll get a girlfriend. I hope..._

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. Sorry it's a little short. Please no hate. Once again, if you don't like this type of stuff, don't read it... I don't have much to say. I guess I'll do most of my talking on "Take You There". By the way, if you don't read my other story "Take You There", you should. I think it has an interesting plot. So yeah...**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	2. Still in denial

**HEY! ENJOY! :) I don't own anything :(**

The next day

**~Rocky POV~**

Well, thanks to Ryland, we had to catch a 5:00 am flight, which meant not much sleep. Riker's alarm went off at 3:30 am. We all get up unwillingly. Breakfast was kinda a blur. I wasn't fully awake until we were on the plane. Even then, I was still so tired.

The seats were in pairs. Riker and Ross were across the aisle. Rydel and Ryland were behind Ratliff and me. And mom and dad were behind Rydel and Ryland. And just my luck, Ratliff and I were next to each other.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't mind sitting next to Ratliff. It's just, with Riker next to us, I know he'll be watching us. Yeah... let's just leave it with that...

"Rockliff." Riker mouths.

"Shut up." I mouth back. He smirks. I shake my head and put in my ear buds.

I listen to music for a little then fall asleep.

Eventually, I wake up. I look over at Riker. He was trying not to laugh. Then I realize, my head was on Ratliff's shoulder. I quickly sit back up.

"S-sorry." I say to Ratliff probably turning really red.

"It's fine." He replies smiling. I turn back to Riker. His headphones are on but he's still trying not to laugh. Reminder to self: kill Riker once we get off...

Shortly later, the plane finally stops and we get off. After another hour of trying to get all our luggage and finding the hotel, we finally find the hotel we're staying at. Our mom and dad got one room, Rydel got her own small room. Riker, Ross, and Ryland got the biggest room. What does that leave? Ratliff and I get a medium-sized room.

I know Riker is pleased with this and goes into his room. Ratliff and I drag out luggage to our room. We were staying for two months so we start putting our stuff away. I turn on the radio so there's not complete silence. We listen to the radio and put our stuff away. After we finished, we started to dance around the room.

Not together... Just like we always do. We were just being crazy. We were probably dancing around the room for a few minutes until I head giggling coming from Riker, Ross, and Ryland's room, which was next to ours.

Turns out the door that leads to their room has a little window and Riker, Ross, Ryland, and Rydel were filming us. No doubt that was going on R5 TV.

Ratliff and I turn off the radio and head outside to the lobby of the hotel with everyone else.

"Hey guys." I turn my head to see Laura, Raini and Calum.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Rydel asks.

"We're shooting scenes for Austin and Ally here." Everyone turns to Ross.

"I had no idea about this." He says.

"The director knew that you guys were coming too with the rest of R5 so he wanted us to tell you when we got here." Laura explains. Everyone talks for a little bit more, but I'm not listening.

_Is Riker right? Do I actually like Ratliff? _I decide to think about it later. We all go outside to look around. We found a little café down the street not to far from the hotel. We each order a coffee or something to wake us up.

Ross turns to Laura. "You know. Paris is the city of love." He says.

"Yeah... And?" She replies. Déjà vu right there.

"Maybe you, I don't know, wanna take a walk around the city with me?" Ross asks hopeful.

Laura smiles. "Sure. Let's go." With that, Ross and Laura leave.

"We gotta go too. The director wants me and Calum to film some scenes now." Raini says leaving with Calum.

That leaves me, Ratliff, Ryland, Rydel, and Riker. We decide to also walk around the city and get footage for R5 TV. The whole day was really fun.

After about three hours, we head back to the hotel. Ratliff and I go to our room.

"What's this?" He asks. He was in front of a door that I've never seen before. It was a glass door but had a curtain hanging from the top of it. He opens it and looks out. There was a balcony. It wasn't big but was big enough for both of us to go out to look at the view.

We look down. Wow. There were so many cars and people and buildings and everything. We look at each other.

**~Riker POV~**

We get back to the hotel and Ross, Ryland and I go to our room. "Let's play a board game." I suggest. "One of you get Rydel, I'll get Rocky and Ratliff."

I walk through the door that leads to Rocky and Ratliff's room and, luckily, it's unlocked. I walk through. Rocky and Ratliff are nowhere to be found, until I spot the door. Our room had that too. It leads to the balcony. I move the curtain slightly, but enough to see Rocky and Ratliff looking down at the city.

I smile. I can't believe Rocky can't see it. He and Ratliff are perfect for each other. They're both crazy but it's a good crazy. It's such a romantic moment but nothing exciting happens. I open the door and they both turn around.

"We're about to start a board game. Wanna play?" I ask secretly wanting them to both say no so they can stay out here.

Unfortunately, they say yes, and the perfect moment is ruined. Oh well. We walk back to our room and start a game. I can't help but smile every time Rocky beats Ratliff or Ratliff beats Rocky. They would be overly dramatic, but it was funny.

At around 10:00 pm-ish, everyone heads back to their rooms and falls asleep.

**That's chapter 2 :). Sorry it's still kinda. I'll try to make the next one longer. **

**Replies: **

**EnvyNV: I wasn't even planning on putting Laura in the story but if you want, there you go. :) I'll warn you though, there might not be a lot of Raura moments, but I'll put some in for you. :)**

**Maddi: Thanks! :)**

**Doctorwhoharrypotter55: What? Lol.**

**SarahBearlovesR5: Thanks! :)**

**So... review! :) and Thanks for reading!**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	3. Rockliff!

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! :) ENJOY!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize. That goes for every chapter if I forget.**

The next day

**~Rocky POV~**

It was different waking up when normally I'd still be asleep right now back home. Oh well, I had to get used to it. I get ready for the day and wait outside for everyone else to come out. The hotel came with a free breakfast so we went to the dining room.

The dining room was huge. There was a huge buffet. We all went to get food then sat down at a table. Of course, Riker saved me a seat right next to... Ratliff. I sighed but sat down anyway.

"Look over there." Rydel says pointing to a bulletin board. "There's a dance here on Friday!" Of course Rydel would be interested in it. Today was Monday so the dance was in four days.

"We should go. We don't have a concert then and it'll be fun." Ross says.

"You should ask Laura to the dance, Ross." Rydel says. Ross blushes.

"Maybe I will..." He says quietly. We finish eating and get into a car to go to our concert. Our mom and dad were in the driver/passenger seat. Ross, Ryland, and Rydel were in the middle row of seats. Riker, Ratliff, and I were in the back.

We were pretty much just being crazy the whole car ride there, like always.

When we finally get there, people were already there. We got out of the car and got set up on stage. When we finished setting up, the audience was huge. There were no seats left. We started the concert.

"Hey everyone!" Riker exclaims. The crowd goes wild. "We hope you have a great time today!" We play songs for about an hour until it was time to end the concert.

"Alright, that's all the time we have today." Riker says. The crowd chants something, but I can't make out the words. I look at Riker confused. They scream it louder. "I think they want you and Ratliff to do your Thrift Shop/Work out mash up thing. Am I right?" The crowd screams louder than ever. It's like Riker paid them all to do this...

"Alright." Ratliff says happily coming forward. Ross gives him his mike. We start the song. We look at each other during the whole song. Halfway through the song, I get this strange feeling in my stomach. By the end of the song, the crowd is going crazy.

"That's all for tonight. Bye Paris!" Riker, Ross, Ratliff, Rydel, and I shout.

We walk off stage. "That was fun." Rydel says. We all get back into the car. We get back to the front of the hotel and get out of the car when we see Laura, Raini, and Calum.

"Ross, director needs you. Let's go." Laura says pulling him down the street to where they were filming. Rydel, Riker, Ryland, Ratliff and I go back to our rooms. I get into Ratliff and my room and lay on the bed. That strange feeling I had in my stomach during the concert is still there. The only time I feel this way is when I like a girl. But I don't like- Oh great... Note my sarcasm.

I run to Riker, Ross, and Ryland's room. Ross was at filming and Ryland was with Rydel editing an R5 TV video. "Riker!" I shout.

"What?" He asks.

"You were right!"

"About?"

"I-I like R-Ratliff." I say suddenly getting nervous.

He smiles. I expected him to say something like 'I told you so' or something like that, but he doesn't. "Go tell him."

"W-What?" I'm having a hard time telling Riker. How am I gonna tell Ratliff?

"Go tell him." He repeats.

"I-I can't." I reply.

"Why not?"

"I'm having a hard time telling you! How am I supposed to tell him? I-I don't think I can." I say.

"Just believe you can. Trust me, he'll take it well. He's Ratliff. He doesn't judge anyone." Riker's right. I have to confront Ratliff.

"Thanks. I'll try to tell him."

"Good." He says smiling. I walk back to my room.

Ratliff was sitting on his bed with his laptop. "Hey, Rocky, look at this." He says. I walk towards him. He was watching a video on YouTube. It was a video of me and him from all out R5 TV's just being crazy.

**~Ratliff POV~**

I show Rocky the video that I found. He watches it laughing at all the crazy moments we had together.

"I can't believe someone made a video like that." He says still laughing. I smile.

"I know right. But you gotta admit, we're really funny together." I say trying to hint that I may sorta like him. It's weird cuz he's a guy but I do like him. I wanna tell him but I don't know how he'll take it.

"Yeah we are." He says. I close my laptop.

"I'll be right back." I say. I go into Riker, Ross, and Ryland's bedroom. "Riker, I need your help!" I exclaim.

"What?" He asks.

"So..." I start wishing I didn't come here now. "There's this person that I kinda like... But it's weird..."

"Is it Rocky?" He interrupts.

"Y-Yeah. How'd you know?"

"It's obvious. Go tell him you like him."

"But I'm afraid of his reaction." I reply. What if he thinks it weird or something?

"Too bad. Just go. He'll understand." Riker says.

"You're right. I'll tell him now." I say going back to my room. "Rocky?" He's not here. I look outside and he's on the balcony.

"Hey." I say going outside.

"I need to talk to you." We both say at the same time.

"You first." I say.

"P-Please don't think t-this is weird but... I like you. Not like as a friend, but more." I stay silent. That was great! "W-What do you think about it?"

I don't say anything. I just place my lips on his.

**And that's chapter 3! Hope you liked it.**

**Replies:**

**Maddi: Thanks! :)**

**R5xRauraxAuslly: You can choose someone for Riker. :)**

**SarahBearlovesR5: Good. :) I'll put some Raura moments in.**

**So... I wasn't really planning on putting any other character in a relationship, but if you guys want, you can choose who you want Rydel, Riker, and Ryland with. You can choose either a famous person or make up a person.**

**If you make up a person, you have to put their name, what they look like, and personality.**

**That's all. Review and thinks for reading :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	4. Love :)

**HEY! I'm back. :) I don't own anything. Right to it! :)**_  
_

* * *

_Last time:_

_"P-Please don't think t-this is weird but... I like you. Not like as a friend, but more." I stay silent. That was great! "W-What do you think about it?"_

_I don't say anything. I just place my lips on his._

* * *

**~Rocky POV~**

We pull away. "I-I can't b-believe it." I stutter.

He smiles "You better believe it." I'm in shock. Ratliff. Ellington Ratliff. I stare into his eyes. He pulls me close and puts his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him smile. Well, that feeling I had earlier today, it's replaced by a different feeling. Something I've never felt before. Love.

Don't get me wrong, I love my brothers and Rydel and my parents, but this was different.

We stood in our position for a few minutes. We went back into our room. I have to tell Riker the news!

**~Riker POV~**

"I'll be right back." I hear Rocky say before coming into my room. "Riker! Guess what?"

I already knew what but he seemed happy so I just played like I didn't know. "What?"

"I talked to Ratliff and he likes me back!" He practically shouts.

"I told you he'd take it well." I reply. He was practically jumping around the room excitedly. "You should ask him to that dance on Friday."

He stops jumping around. "What?"

"Ask him to the dance." I repeat.

He thinks about it for a minute. "Okay. Maybe soon." He says. He's about to walk back to his room when he turns around. "By the way," He starts. He runs back to me and gives me a hug. "Thanks." He finishes.

"No problem." I reply hugging him back. He then let's go and walks back to his room.

**~Rocky POV~**

I walk back to my room. Ratliff was outside laying down on the balcony looking at the stars. I walk out and lay down next to him.

"Aren't the stars just amazing?" He asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen this side of you." Ratliff says. I must have look confused because he continues. "You're so calm and stuff now. Usually, you're so crazy and excited about everything. You're always jumping around and full of energy. That's what I love about you."

I smile. "Don't you know you changed my life. Oh, cause now I'm living. And it feels so right. Yeah." I sing.

He laughs. "You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane. You got me jumping out of aeroplanes. Whoa. And that's whyyyy. I'm crazy, it's true. Crazy for you." We sing together. We laugh. We watch the stars. I'm not sure how long passes but we just stay outside for a little before going back in.

I look at the clock. 8:30 pm. Which meant it was 11:30 am back at home. We pretty much just had an all nighter, based on the time at home. I'm so tired so I brush my teeth and jump into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

**~Ratliff POV~**

I brush my teeth after Rocky comes out of the bathroom, then walk back to my bed. Rocky was asleep already. I walk over to him and kiss his forehead gently.

"I love you, Ratliff." He mutters barely audible.

"I love you too." I reply. I walk over to Riker's room. He was laying down on his bed. Luckily, he's still up. "Hey." I say.

"Hey. Rocky told me that he told you." He replies sitting up.

"Yeah he did." I say sitting down next to him. "I love him, Riker. I really do." I say.

"How long have you liked him?" He asks.

I don't have to think about this. "Ever since I met you guys. Back in 2009. Four years ago. I thought it was really weird back then, but now I guess it's normal."

"It's not weird. You can't change who your heart desires." He replies.

"You're right. I think I'm gonna ask him out. Tomorrow." I reply feeling confident.

"You should." Riker says. "But remember, you may be my best friend, but hurt my little brother, and I will hurt you."

I am a little freaked out but I know that I will never hurt Rocky. "Trust me, I won't. Night, Riker." I say heading back to my room.

"Night, Ratliff."

"Oh yeah. By the way." I remember. "Please don't tell anyone about me and Rocky. We don't want anyone else to know right now."

"I won't."

**~Ross POV~ (This is for EnvyNV and SarahBearlovesR5 :) and anyone else who wants Raura)**

"Finally. We're done." I reply right after the director let us leave. It was about 6:00 pm here.

"I'm so tired." Raini says. "I still have jet lag. I'm gonna go back to the hotel." She says walking to the direction of the hotel.

"I'm gonna go back too. See ya guys later." Calum says following Raini.

"Well, it's just us two left." Laura says.

"Wanna walk around again?" I ask hoping she'll say yes.

"Sure." She replies. We walk around the city. It was getting dark but there was still enough light to see. We found a little café down the street and stopped by. We ordered coffees and sat at a table outside.

The stars were coming out and the sun was just setting. It was the perfect romantic moment. We finish our coffees and walked to a park close by. We sat on a bench and watched the sun set for the day. I put my arm around her and she moved in closer to me. The sun finally sets and we walk back to the hotel.

Our rooms were in the same hallway but at different ends of the hallway. We stop at her door.

"So, before you go in, maybe, I don't know, do you want to go to that dance with me on Friday?" I ask. Please say yes. Please say yes.

"I'd love to." She replies. "I gotta go. Bye." She says.

"Bye." I reply. I kiss her on the cheek. Her face suddenly turns red but she smiles. She walks into her room and I run down the hallway to my room.

I get to my room and walk in. "Riker!" I exclaim. "I asked Laura to the dance and she said yes!"

"Awesome!" He replies.

"I freaking love Paris!"

* * *

**And I'm ending it there. :) That's chapter 4. I love how Riker always takes care of his younger siblings in real life. **

**Replies: **

**EnvyNV: You're welcome. :) And I'll try to put as much Raura as I can still keeping this a Rockliff story. :)**

**Maddi: Thanks! :)**

**R5xRauraxAuslly: Am I really your favorite? And for what? o.0. lol Thanks though :) and did you come up with all of that or are they based on real people?**

**SarahBearlovesR5: Thanks! :)**

**My inspiration for this story is the song 'Crazy 4 U' by R5, as you can probably tell from that one Rockliff moment.**

**You can still make up/choose a famous person to fall in love with Rydel, Riker, and Ryland if you want.**

**That's all. Review and thanks for reading! :) Bye for now!**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	5. Revealing to Family (part 1)

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! :) ENJOY and I don't own anything... :(**

* * *

The next day (Tuesday)

**~Ratliff POV~**

I wake up and get ready for the day. I change into a t-shirt and jeans. Rocky was still sleeping so I jumped on one side of his bed causing him to fall off from the other side.

"Ratliff!" He shouts getting up. "What was that for!?"

"I needed to wake you up." I reply trying not to laugh.

"By jumping on my bed and making me fall?!"

"Yep." He pretends to be mad, but I know he's also trying not to laugh. "You can't be mad at me." I say pretending to be sad.

He smiles. "I know." He says walking over to me. "Um... since we're talking... D-Do you w-wanna g-go to t-the d-dance w-with m-me on F-Friday?" He asks nervously. I smile.

"Actually, I was gonna ask you if, maybe, you wanna g-go out w-with m-me?" I answer nervously.

"Yes!" He says.

"Then it's a yes to your question too." I hug him.

"W-What's e-everyone e-else gonna s-say a-about this?" He asks.

"Riker's fine with it. I think everyone else will be fine with it too." I say.

"I hope so." I kiss him on the cheek. He smiles before walking into the bathroom to get ready for today. I run into Riker's room.

"Riker!" I shout. "Guess what!?" Then I realize Ross and Ryland were still in the room. "Whoops..."

Right then, Rocky runs into the room. "Riker, I- never mind." He says when he sees Ross and Ryland.

"What?" Ryland asks.

"Nothing!" Rocky and I shout at the same time.

"Sure... What are you hiding from us?!" Ross says.

I look at Rocky. I sigh. "I guess we can trust you guys." I start. Rocky walks next to me and holds my hand. "I asked out Rocky, and now we're dating." I say happily.

Ross and Ryland look shocked but happy at the same time. "That's awesome!" Ross, Ryland, and Riker say at the same time.

"Just don't tell anyone else." I say when Rydel and Laura step into the room.

"Don't tell anyone what?" Laura asks.

"Rydel, Laura, how did you guys get in?" Riker asks.

"The door was partially opened." Rydel answers. "What aren't you telling anyone?"

"We might as well tell them too." Rocky says. "Ratliff and I are dating."

"Awww!" They both shout. "That's so amazing!"

"Please don't tell anyone else." I say.

"Our lips are sealed." Rydel and Laura say. After all that, we head down to the dining room. There was another buffet set up so we got our food and sat at the same table as yesterday.

"Well, I have filming today. Come on Laura." Ross says, after we finish eating, taking her hand and walking down to set.

"Rocky and I are gonna take a walk around alone." I say walking away with Rocky. We first go to a park. We sit on a bench and watch the duck swim in the pond, the birds flying in the air, and kids running around in the grass.

"How do you think our parents are gonna react to this?" Rocky asks me.

"I'm not sure. But whatever they say, I'll always stay with you." I reply. He smiles. I know he wants to move in closer but if he does, and a fan sees us, this'll be all over the internet in a minute.

We finally get up and walk to a little gift shop- type store. I get him a little stuffed monkey holding a mini green guitar. He gets me a green pair of drum sticks. We had a concert at 3:00 pm so we headed back to the hotel to get ready.

**~Riker POV~**

"I can't believe Rocky and Ratliff are dating." Rydel says after they leave. "They're perfect for each other."

"I know!" Ryland exclaims. "They're both crazy. Both their favorite colors are green. They're both have brown hair."

"Yes, Ryland, they have a lot in common." I say.

We talk for a little more until around 2:00 pm. We head back to the hotel to get ready for our concert. Ross shows up at the last minute. We change into out 'concert clothes' and get in the car to drive to our next concert place.

We finally get to the stage. We went on and started sound check.

Out first song was 'Always.' After that, we played a lot of older songs like 'DNA', 'Wanna be your everything', and 'Can't get enough of you'. Then we played newer songs like 'Loud' and 'Fallin for you'. We endind the show with Ratliff and Rocky's mash up of 'Thrift shop and Work out'. This time, they did it willingly.

During that song, I could see them happier than ever. I'm not sure if the crowd could see it too but I definitely could. That made me happy.

"That's the end of this concert. Thanks!" We all scream after Rocky and Ratliff's song.

We run off stage and get back to the car. We drive back to the hotel.

**~Rocky POV~**

We get back to the hotel and Ratliff and I go to our room.

"I think we should tell your parents about... us." Ratliff says.

"I thought we were gonna keep it a secret."

"A secret from our fans. We should tell your parents, then mine." He replies. I guess that's okay. My parents aren't ones to judge.

"Okay. Let's go." We walk across the hall to my parents room. I knock on the door.

"Come in." My mom says.

We walk in. "Mom, Dad," I start. "There's something I-we need to tell you."

"What is it?" My mom asks.

"R-Ratliff and I are d-dating." I say a little nervous.

My parents looked a little shocked but then both smile. "That's great! I'm glad you found love." My mom says hugging me then Ratliff. She faces Ratliff. "If you hurt my son, I will hurt you." She says.

"No need," Ratliff says nervously. "Riker already threatened me." He says smiling slightly/nervously.

"I'm glad too." My dad says smiling. We walk out of the room and back into our room. He hugs me.

"I'm so glad your parents accept us." Ratliff says.

"I know right." I reply. "Now we have to tell your parents."

"We can video chat them." He says opening up his laptop.

**~Ratliff POV~**

"Okay. Let's do this!" He says a little too happily. Knowing my parents, it won't be as easy as it was with his parents. Let's just say... They do judge sometimes. Let's just hope they don't judge us right now...

* * *

**That's chapter 5! There will be drama soon. No one's relationship is perfect. :)**

**R5xRauraxAuslly: I know right! :) and Awww thanks! :)**

**YayMusicalCupcake: Sure :) I love protective Riker. Lol.**

**EnvyNV: Thanks! :) and same!**

**Maddi: Thanks! :)**

**SarahBearlovesR5: Thanks! :)**

**So... Last chance to make up/choose a famous person to be Rydel, Riker, and Ryland's love interest if you wanna.**

**That's all I guess. If you can, please try to get others to read this. :) Pretty please. With a cherry on top. :) Anyway, review and thanks for reading!**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	6. Revealing to family (part 2)

**Hey! I'm back. With chapter 6! I don't own anything and ENJOY! :)  
**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"Okay. Let's do this!" He says a little too happily. Knowing my parents, it won't be as easy as it was with his parents. Let's just say... They do judge sometimes. Let's just hope they don't judge us right now..._

* * *

**~Ratliff POV~**

I call my parents on video chat. While it was ringing, I remember when I really started to love Rocky. I always liked him since I met him, but a few weeks ago is when I knew I loved him and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. That's when I broke up with Kelly. She wasn't thrilled about it but she wasn't mad.**  
**

* * *

_"Can I just ask why you're breaking up with me?" She asked me._

_"It's just that, there's someone else I like."_

_"Oh... who?" I really didn't wanna tell her._

_"It's just someone, but I don't feel comfortable saying." I reply._

_"That's okay. Just as long as your happy." She says smiling._

_"I promise, I'll tell you later."_

_"Deal." I kiss her one last time before I leave her house._

* * *

After that, I knew I had to do something about my love for Rocky, and I did. I didn't know he liked me back. That was just lucky. I smile, look where we are now. Together. With everyone's support so far. I bet our fans will support us too. They ship some crazy pairings so this shouldn't be bad.

"Hey Ratliff. Hello Rocky." My mom says interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." I reply.

"Hi." Rocky says simply.

"How's Paris? Is it fun? Are there many different things to do there? Do they have different foods there?" My mom asks excitedly. She's always wanted to go to Paris but had never had the time to.

"Paris is the best." But not for reasons you think... "But I need to tell you something." I say.

"What is it?" My mom asks.

"Please don't be mad or anything, but," I start before taking a little pause and looking at rocky who gives me a reassuring look. He told his parents, so I can tell mine. "Rocky and I are dating."

My mom has the same reaction Rocky's parents did. She was shocked at first, then was happy. "That's great! I'm so happy for you two." She says.

My dad, who has been silent this whole time says something I'd never expect he'd say. "If you're gonna date him, don't bother coming home."

Rocky and I are both shocked.

"But I-" I say at the same time Rocky says "Mr. Ratl-"

"I don't care." He says. "If you come home, you better not be with him." My dad says before he presses a button and the screen turns black.

Rocky runs to the balcony. I feel tears coming to my eyes. I had to choose between my home and parents or Rocky.

Just then, Riker walks in. "Hey, we're gonna- What's wrong?" He asks when he sees me just sitting on my bed about to cry. "Where's Rocky?"

Then, I lost it. Tears pour out of my eyes. Riker walks over and sits next to me putting his arm around me. "We told my parents about us being together and my mom was happy, but my dad told me not to go back home if I'm still dating him." I manage to say.

"Your dad's not a dad if he doesn't accept your decisions." Riker says.

"You're right..." I reply. "I'm gonna go talk to Rocky." I say. Riker goes back to his room and I walk outside to the balcony.

Rocky was looking over the railing. I walk up to him and put my arm around him. He puts his head on my shoulder, just like the first day we were here.

"Are you gonna break up with me?" He asks quietly. I'm surprised that he'd think that.

"Nope. Of course not." He looks up at me happily. "I'd rather stay with you than have to deal with my so-called dad." I reply. He smiles. "And besides, I told you I'm never, ever leaving you."

"I love you Ratliff." He says. I loved hearing those words.

"I love you too." I reply.

We stay outside a little longer. When we get back inside, we play around with my laptop. We find this thing that takes pictures. We take pictures of us. Crazy pictures. Normal pictures. Romantic pictures. Suddenly everyone walks into our room.

"What'cha doing?" Ross says bouncing on the bed.

"Nothing really. Just taking pictures of us." Rocky says. We show them the pictures. They laugh at the crazy ones, and smile at the normal and romantic ones. Rydel squeals at the romantic ones, as I expected.

We all kinda do nothing for the rest of the night. We just sit and relax. At around 10:00 everyone goes back to their rooms. I hop into bed and Rocky does too.

"Night Ratliff." He says.

"Night, Rocky." I reply. I knew it would be a roller coaster from here. There would be ups and downs from being with Rocky, but we'll get through everything together. There was no way I wanna leave him. The way he makes me feel is amazing. I never felt the same way with Kelly. I'm not gonna ruin this.

* * *

** That's chapter 6. :) Sorry it's a little short. I wanted to end it there. And, it may seem like every other story, but I have an idea that I'm gonna use that's different. :)**

**Replies:**

**R5xRauraxAuslly: I forgot about Kelly, but now you know. :) And Thanks! :)**

**EnvyNV: Yep. :) Lol.**

**Maddi: Yeah! :) I love Rockliff.**

**SarahBearlovesR5: There will a lot of drama... ~Evil laugh~ :)**

**Review and thanks for reading! Maybe get this to 25 reviews? :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	7. The trouble is just beginning

**HEY! I'm back! Don't own anything. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

The next day (Wednesday)

**~Rocky POV~**

Today, I got up before Ratliff did. I wanted revenge after yesterday. I got dressed and found a bucket. I filled it up with cold water. I snuck back into the bedroom and was about to pour it on Ratliff when...

"Boo!" He says sitting up.

"Ahhh!" I screams before tripping backwards throwing the water up and landing all over me. "Aw... My plan backfired. How did you know I was coming?" I ask.

"I heard you get up. And go to the bathroom. And fill up the bucket. And come back out." Ratliff replies.

Now, I was soaking wet. I smirk. "Can I have a hug?" I ask.

"No way!" He exclaims before jumping out of bed and running around the room with me chasing him. He eventually trips over one of the legs on the bed and falls to the floor, causing me to fall on top of him. I get him all wet then we both get up.

"Now, I gotta get changed." Ratliff says glaring at me.

I smile. "Revenge." He keeps glaring at me. "I love you..."

"Love you too." He says satisfied walking into the bathroom. I sigh. I change into a dry set of clothes and wait for Ratliff to come out of the bathroom so we could walk down to the dining room with everyone else. I laid on the bed thinking.

I'm glad almost everyone accepts me and Ratliff together. Everyone except his dad. Those words keep replaying in my mind. _If you're gonna date him, don't bother coming home. _Because of me, Ratliff won't be able to live in his own house anymore. Because of me, his dad hates him.

"But, because of you, I finally found someone I love." Ratliff interrupts. I look at him.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah. Look, don't think it's your fault. It's not. I didn't have to ask you out, but I did anyway. I don't care about my dad if he won't support us. If he doesn't, oh well. I have you and that's all that matters." I smile. "Come on, we have breakfast waiting for us, then another concert." He says smiling.

We get up and walk to the dining room, where everyone is already.

"Took you long enough." Rydel says when we reach our table.

"Sorry, we had a little incident with a bucket of water..." Ratliff says. Everyone laughs. "Yeah... Rocky thought he could get revenge, but that didn't work." Everyone laughs again. I love these times where we're all together laughing all the time.

Ratliff and I get our food then sit back down. After breakfast, we walk to our next concert destination. It was about a ten minute walk. Laura, Raini, and Calum came with us, since they didn't have filming until later. We get to the stage, set up our instruments, and start the question and answer part of the concert. There were about twenty people there right now, which was a good small crowd. We were sitting on the edge of the stage.

**~Riker POV~**

"Alright, first question." I say. Every hand goes up. "How about you." I say pointing to a girl in the back. "Why don't you come a little closer to the stage." She steps forward. Wow. She had long black hair with a little neon green and dark brown eyes.

She spoke quietly and slowly. I wasn't paying attention to her question. Everyone else answers her question and we move on to the next. I wasn't really focused on anything but her. After the question and answer part, the rest of the crowd started to come in. We played a bunch of different songs. I played and sang, but I kept looking at her. After the concert, there was a meet and greet. I signed a bunch of pictures before I saw her in line.

I turn to Rocky next to me. "How old do you think she is?" I ask him.

"Um... about 21. Why?"

"No reason, just curious."

"Ask her. I wanna know if I'm right." He says.

When she finally got to the front of the line. "Hi." She says.

"Hey." I reply. "What's your name?"

"Jess. Jess Justice." She replies.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" I ask with Rocky watching us talk.

"I don't mind and I'm 21, the same age as you. Anything else you wanna know?" She asks being a little smart with me. Not that it was bad. It was kinda cute.

"No. That's all."

"Okay. Thanks." She says walking away. We finish the meet and greet and walk back to the hotel. I hope I see her again...

**~Ross POV~**

"Well, me, Laura, Raini, and Calum need to get to the studio. See ya." I tell the rest of my famile before walking to the studio with Laura, Raini, and Calum.

"So, when will Raura happen?" Raini asks.

"Pu-lease. Why would you think that?" I lie.

"Dude, you guys are perfect for each other." Calum says.

"You've been on so many dates-" Raini starts.

"They're not dates!" I protest. "They're walks around the city."

"Romantic walks around the city with just you and her." Raini finishes.

"Fine, I do love her." I admit.

"You know, you guys are talking like I'm not here." Laura suddenly says. Oh.. I actually forgot she was here... oops...

"I knew you were here." I lie.

"Yeah sure..."

"I did!"

"Not!"

"Okay maybe not..." Raini and Calum walk a little faster and leave us walking alone, again.

"How nice..." She says pouting.

"Aww... Don't be that way." I say.

"But-"

I place my lips on hers. "Apology accepted." She says. We walk the rest of the way to the studio.

**~Ratliff POV~**

We get back to the hotel. Then I remember. The dance is in two days. I wanna make this a special moment Rocky and I won't forget. I go to Rydels room and knock on the door.

"Come in." I head her say.

"Hey Ry." I say. "Can you help me with something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"I need to get something to wear for that dance on Friday. Wanna help me pick something out?" I ask.

"Sure!" She exclaims. "I need to get something for me too." With that, we tell Riker where we're going, so that no one thinks we're lost, and head to a clothes store nearby. I want to get something different and green.

We look for about fifteen minutes before finding the perfect tux. "This is perfect." I say. Then, we start looking for a dress for her. We finally find one and she tries it on.

"How do I look?" She asks.

"Amazing." I reply. I walk up to her. "That dress is perfect for you."

"Thanks." She says. We look at each other for a little. We both start to lean in. _I can't do this. I'm with Rocky! But... she's so pretty right now..._

* * *

**There's chapter 7 for ya! Hope you liked it. :)**

**Replies: **

**SarahBearlovesR5: Yep. Drama... :)**

**R5xRauraxAuslly: Thanks! :) and awesome! I wanna try to get a bunch of people to ship Rockliff. :)**

**That one part where Riker asks Rocky about how ole Jess is, I saw this R5 interview and they said that Rocky has this talent for guessing ages so.. yeah. :)**

**Please review. It would mean a lot. :) thanks for reading.**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	8. Even more trouble

**HEY! I'm back. :) Don't own anything, ENJOY! :)  
**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"How do I look?" She asks._

_"Amazing." I reply. I walk up to her. "That dress is perfect for you."_

_"Thanks." She says. We look at each other for a little. We both start to lean in. I can't do this. I'm with Rocky! But... she's so pretty right now..._**  
**

* * *

**~Ratliff POV~**

We keep leaning in slowly. What am I doing?! Soon enough, our lips touch. I pull away quickly and I know what Rydel's thinking. Rocky's gonna kill us!

"I-I'm so sorry!" She exclaims.

"No, it's my fault. Let's just pretend this never happened?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah." She replies. We pay for her dress and my tux and walk back to the hotel awkwardly. She walks into her room and I walk into mine.

"Hey! Where've you been?" Rocky asks excitedly. _You shouldn't be so happy with me right now..._

"It's a secret." I say.

"Come on. You can tell me." He pleads.

"Just to a store with- Rydel." I say hesitating on Rydel's name.

"Oh, cool." He says. He kisses me on the cheek. "Wanna do something? Together?" He asks.

"Maybe later? Do you mind if I just have a little time to myself?" I ask.

"Go ahead. I'm gonna go hang with Riker and Ryland." He says.

"Thanks." I say while he walks to Riker and Ryland's room. _I feel horrible. I don't know what to do! He seems so happy now. It makes me even more guilty._

I sit on my bed and open my laptop. I look at those pictures that Rocky and I took the other day. I can't believe I did that. Well, if Rocky doesn't figure it out, he'll never know...

**~Rocky POV~**

I walk out of Ratliff and my room and into Riker, Ryland, and Ross's room. Ross was still filming for Austin and Ally.

"Hey." Riker says when I walk in. "We're about to play a game. Wanna play?"

"Sure." I reply. "I'll go get Rydel."

"What about Ratliff?"

"He wants some alone time." I reply walking to Rydel's room. I knock on the door.

"Come in." She says.

I walk in. "Hey. We're about to play a game. Wanna play?"

She looks at me then gets a worried expression. "Um... Sure. I mean, no. I mean... I'll be there in a little bit." She stutters.

"Are you okay?" I ask sitting on the bed next to her. She looks guilty of something.

**~Rydel POV~**

"Yeah. Perfectly fine." I lie. _If only he knew._

"Are you sure? You seem a little... worried or guilty or something." He asks. _Trust me, I am._

"I'm fine. Maybe just a little tired." I say trying to convince myself. It wasn't working.

"I know something's wrong." He says. "I'm not gonna stop until I find out."

"You don't wanna know." I mutter quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I say.

"Rydel, just tell me. You know you can trust me." He says. I look at him in the eye.

"I can't tell you." I say quietly.

"Ry, it'll make you fell better if you told someone. Just tell me." _I can't tell you. You'll hate me forever._ "I can never hate you forever."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yep. Look, I cannot and will not hate you forever." He says looking me in the eye.

"You will if I tell you." I reply. I feel so guilty right now. He pulls me into a hug.

"We'll never know unless you tell me." He says. Something tells me this can go on all night. I look up at him. At his brown eyes. We start to lean in. _What am I doing!? And what is he doing?! _

**~Rocky POV~**

"We'll never know unless you tell me." I say. _Why won't she just tell me? It's like she doesn't trust me or something. I mean, how bad can it be? _We start to lean in. _Wait, what am I doing?! What it she doing?!  
_

Soon enough, our lips touch. We pull away.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She says.

"No I am. I'll just go." I say leaving her room. I go back to Ratliff and my room. Ratliff! Oh no! I just cheated on Ratliff! "No no no no no no." I say. I run into our room.

"What's wrong?" He asks when I get in.

"N-Nothing." I reply. I know he doesn't believe it but doesn't say anything.

"Um... okay." He replies. I feel horrible. _I should've just stopped bugging her. It never would've happened. I should've just gone with my first instincts to just leave it alone. But no! I had to help out my big sister! Wow, makes me feel like a good person... Note my sarcasm._

**~Rydel POV~**

Rocky leaves my room. What did I do?! First, I kissed Ratliff while he's dating Rocky! Then, I kiss Rocky while he's dating Ratliff! This won't end well. _Ugh... I'm a terrible person!_

**~Ratliff POV~**

This is horrible! I can't believe what I did. I can't even look at Rocky without feeling guilty.

**~Rocky, Ratliff, and Rydel POV~**

I am so dead...**  
**

* * *

**That's chapter 8. Rockdel! (R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff ;) ) I had to. Lol. And sorry it's a little short... Wanted to end it there :)**

**R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff: Thanks! I thought it was romantic too. :)**

**Maddi: Yep. And Thanks! :)**

**EnvyNV: Yep. :) I love writing suspense but hate reading it. I always need to know what happens. Lol. :)**

**SarahBearlovesR5: Yep. And I think that's awesome. :)**

**Doctorwhoharrypotter55: I love Rockliff right now. :) and Thanks! :)**

**So... Go read R5xRauraxRydellingxRockliff's new story: "Mom, Dad, I'm In Love With My Baby Brother". It's a Rydel x _ story (maybe I shouldn't tell you now...). We're gonna write it together so... go read it! :)**

**That's all... Review and thanks for reading! :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	9. Rockliff?

**Hey! I don't own anything, and ENJOY! On to the story! :)**

* * *

The Next Day (Thursday)

**~Rydel POV~**

My phone alarm rings and I wake up. I sigh. I still can't believe what I've done. I feel horrible. I stay in bed. The guilt is literally eating me alive. I have a huge headache and my throat hurts. I'm probably sick... What a coincidence...

I hear a knock on my door. "Come in." I say.

Riker walks in. "Ry, what's wrong? It's 8:00. You're usually always the first one up." He says walking to me.

"I don't feel so good, Riker." He puts his hand on my forehead.

"You're sick, Ry." He says. Great... Note my sarcasm. "I'm gonna go down and get you some food." He says.

"Thanks." He walks out my room closing my door. At least I'll have some time alone now. It was about fifteen minutes when I started feeling really bored and needed some fresh air. I got up and wrote a note in case Riker got back and saw me gone.

_Riker, if you come back before I do, I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking a walk around the hotel. I'll be back soon. ~Ry_

I placed the note on the nightstand next to my bed and walked our floor. There wasn't much on our floor, considering we were on the highest floor. I was about to turn around and walk back to my room when I found a door that led to a balcony, like the ones in out room, but bigger. I walk out. I guess this is for anyone. There was no one here right now.

I walk up and lean against the railing and look down. I was a little scary since we were thirty floors above ground level, but it was the perfect view of the whole city.

"It's amazing isn't it?" I turn around. There was a guy behind me. He had a little tan, green eyes, about 6'3", and had hair like how Rocky's used to be. He also wore glasses and had on a t-shirt and jeans. Suddenly, I feel a hundred times better...

"Y-Yeah, it is." I say.

"I'm Reilly Lovely." He says. "I know, my name's a little girly..."

"No, I think it's a cute name. I'm Rydel Lynch." I reply.

"The Rydel Lynch from R5?" He asks.

"The one and only." I reply smiling. My phone interrupts us when I get a text.

**From: Riker – **I'm back in your room so when you get back, there's food on the table.

**To:** **Riker –** kk thanks. I'll be back soon.

"It was nice meeting you, but I gotta go." I say to Reilly.

"Can I walk you back to your room?" He asks.

I smile. "Sure." We head back to my room and decide to get to know each other better.

"What do you like to do, like hobbies?" He asks.

"Well, I love preforming with my brothers and Ratliff and just hanging out with them." I say. "I love music and dancing and singing. What about you?"

"I love playing sports, mainly soccer, and reading books."

I smile. "So you're sporty and adorkable?"

"Pretty much." He says.

"So, we're sorta oppisites."

"Yeah, but opposites attract." He says. I smile.

We have to stop cuz we reach my room. I open the door. Riker was on his phone laying on my bed.

"RIKER!" I yell. He gets scared and falls off the bed.

"Thanks, Ry. Love you too." He says getting up. "Who's your friend?"

"I love you, you know that, and this is Reilly Lovely. He's staying in this hotel too."

"Nice." He says smiling.

"Well, I should go." He says. "Nice to meet you guys." We wave and go into my room. I climb back into my bed.

"How ya feeling now?" Riker asks.

"A lot better." I reply taking a bite out of a pancake. Riker insists that he has to stay with me, considering he's my big brother and I'm still somewhat sick. Luckily, We didn't have a concert today and today was 'a free day'. Riker and I talked, watched movies, and ate. Ross, Ryland, and Laura popped in few times, but Riker stayed the whole time. That's why I love my big brother. As a brother. Nothing more. Right?

**~Rocky POV~**

Ratliff and I go down for breakfast. I wasn't trying to ignore him, it just kinda happened. I'm not sure why he wont make conversation, but if I do, I'll probably tell him about it and there's gonna be a huge fight, and I don't want that. Ratliff's the best thing that happened to me in a long time.

We make it down to the dining room.

"Hey guys." Ross says after we get our food and sit down.

"Hey." We both answer glumly. Luckily, no one noticed. After breakfast, Ratliff and I decided to walk around Paris. I hated this. We were both not talking at all. I don't even know why! I know why I'm not talking to him, cuz I basically cheated on him! But why is he ignoring me?!

"I can't take this anymore." I exclaim to Ratliff.

"What?"

"Why aren't you talking to me?"

"Why aren't you talking to me?" He asks back.

"I asked first."

"I have a good reason, but I can't say." He replies.

"We're supposed to tell each other everything!" I yell.

"It'll kill you if I say. The guilt is killing me! If I tell you that I kissed Rydel then you'd go crazy and hate me forever!" My eyes widen in shock.

"You kissed Rydel?" I ask.

"Yeah." He whispers.

"I-I..." How can I tell him.

"You, what?"

"I kissed Rydel." I whisper.

Now, it's his turn to be shocked.

I don't like where this is going...

* * *

**Watch out, this story's gonna get really weird... :) Next chapter or the one after that's gonna be the dance. :) **

**Replies: **

**YayMusicalCupcake: There you go. :) Hope you liked that.**

**R5Forevs: Aw Thanks! :) It means a lot.**

**SarahBearlovesR5: Lol. :) and Thanks! :)**

**EnvyNV: Yeah they are. :)**

**R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff: Lol. Samee! Well, now I do love them. :)**

**I know It's supposed to be a Rocktliff story, but I'm gonna focus mainly on Rockliff, but add other pairs in there too. :)**

**So, I don't really have a question, so what do you guys think will happen next? If your idea is really interesting, I might add it in. ;)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	10. The dance (part 1)

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but i hope you enjoy. :) I don't own anything...**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"It'll kill you if I say. The guilt is killing me! If I tell you that I kissed Rydel then you'd go crazy and hate me forever!" My eyes widen in shock._

_"You kissed Rydel?" I ask._

_"Yeah." He whispers. _

_"I-I..." How can I tell him. _

_"You, what?"_

_"I kissed Rydel." I whisper._

_Now, it's his turn to be shocked._

_I don't like where this is going..._

* * *

**~Rocky POV~**

I pull Ratliff behind some trees so no one would hear our conversation.

"Y-you kissed Rydel?" He whisper.

"It was just a brotherly/sisterly kiss. I was just trying to make her feel better." I say. It really was just a brotherly/sisterly kiss. Nothing more.

"Then why did you seem so guilty?!" He exclaims.

I sigh. "Look, one time, I was dating this girl and we went on a date. After the date, we were waiting for Rydel to pick us up and when she got here, I gave her a kiss, as a thank you. My girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend, got jealous. When I told her Rydel was my sister and it was just a thank you, she didn't believe me, dumped me and I never saw her again." I reply.

Ratliff looks at the ground. "Oh..."

"Rydel felt guilty because she thinks she was the reason that she left me. We promised that nothing like this would ever happen again, but we both broke that promise." I say.

"Oh..." He replies.

"Why did you do it?" I ask. I wanted to cry, knowing the one person that I actually loved cheated on me with my sister, but I didn't.

"Because... we went clothes shopping for tomorrow's dance and she looked so pretty in her dress and we were caught up in the moment and-"

"Don't bother!" I yell. I run back to the hotel. Ratliff runs behind me calling my name but I ignore it. I run into my room, jump onto my bed, and just cried. How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me. I see his laptop sitting on his bed, pick it up, and look through it.

I find the pictures we took that other day when we told everyone we were together. I laugh at the silly pictures. I smile at the normal pictures. Then, I get to the romantic pictures. I smile at first, then frown. What happened to those days. We used to love each other. Told each other everything. I sigh. I put back the laptop on his bed. I go out to the balcony. I look down onto the city.

"Rocky?" A voice behind me whispers softly. Ratliff. I turn around and glare at him. "Please don't be mad." He says.

"How can I ever trust you again?" I whisper. He walks up to me and puts his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

I smile. I can't hate him. "I forgive you." I reply wrapping my hands around him for a hug. He lifts up his head and hugs me back. I smile.

"Friends?" He asks.

I smirk and shake my head. I give him a kiss. "We're more than friends." I reply. He smiles. We stay out on the balcony for a little loner before going inside and falling asleep.

The next day

The dance! It's today! I get up from my bed when I realize that I need something to wear. I look over at Ratliff, who was still asleep, and go outside into the hallway.

"You're up early." I turn around. Riker. "It's 7:00 am."

"Yeah, and you scared me." I reply.

"That's what I was shooting for." He replies smiling.

"What are you doing up this early?" I ask.

"I have to go get something to wear tonight. I completely forgot about it." He replies.

"Same here." I say. We walk out of the hotel and head to the nearest clothes store. I find a dark-ish green tux and Riker finds a blue tux. We pay for them before walking around the city some more. At around 5:00, we went back to the hotel and got ready for the dance.

"Are you ready?" Ratliff asks me.

"Yep. Let's go." We walk hand in hand to the dining room, not knowing what to expect. We walk in and see tons of decorations and people there already. We walk onto the dance floor. This may be the day someone finds out about us if someone sees us dancing together, but I don't care. We dance before he leans in and kisses me. How can this night get any better? If only I knew what was going to happen next.

**~Rydel POV~**

It's Friday! I wake up, jump out of bed, and walk over to Laura and Raini's room. "Laura! Raini." I exclaim.

"Chill, I'm ready." We were going to get ready for the dance. We first go to the salon. We get our nails done then get a nice massage. Then, we get Laura and Raini a dress. At about 4:00, we go back to our bedrooms to put on makeup, our dresses, etc. **(A/N Sorry, I don't really know what to do to get ready for a big dance. I usually just put on a dress unwillingly and that's it...) **At 6:00, we headed down to the dining room. It changed so much. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling and everything.

We walk in. "Hello ladies." We turn around. Standing there was Ross and Calum. Music starts. It was our song! From R5! "Love to Love Her".

Ross walks up to Laura. "Well, since I love to love you, can I have this dance?" He asks smiling.

"Of course." She says. They walk onto the dance floor.

"Well, how about you?" Calum asks Raini. "Can I have this dance with you?"

"Yes Yes Yes!" She exclaims. They walk onto the dance floor. Well, that leaves me.

"Hey, Ry." I turn around.

"Hey Rike." I reply glumly.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"It's just that, Laura, Ross, Raini, Calum, Rocky, and Ratliff all have dates now and I'm still here."

He smiles. "Then, Rydel Lynch, can I have this dance?"

"Hilarious..." I say sarcastically, "But of course." I reply. We walk onto the dance floor. Just then, a slow song comes on. "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. We dance around a little before someone interrupts us.

"May I?" Someone behinds us asks. Riker nods before letting me go and walking away.

"Reilly?"

"Yep. May I have this dance?" He asks.

"Definitely." I say. We dance around for a little. I look him in the eye and he looks back, when we lean in, and our lips touch. We pull away. What happened next was completely unexpected.

* * *

**You guys thought Rocky and Rydel had an actual real kiss? Well they didn't. :) Bet you guys are gonna go back to reread the last two chapters to look for evidence that they had a romantic kiss. :) Nope. Just a brotherly/sisterly kiss. :) Nothing more...**

**Replies:**

**Doctorwhoharrypotter55: Thanks! :)**

**Butterflysecrets: ?**

**EnvyNV: Yeah he did. When they were talking and Rocky was trying to get Rydel to tell her what happened after she kissed Ratliff. :)**

**Maddi: Thanks! :)**

**OMG, I'm watching "It Takes Two". Anyone else seen it before? I love the Olsen twins. :)**

**Maybe 5 reviews til the next chapter? That's not much right? :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	11. The dance (part 2)

**Hey! Sorry for the wait on this story, I lost interest for a little, but now I'm back! :) I don't own anything and ENJOY!**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_(Rocky POV)_

_We dance before he leans in and kisses me. How can this night get any better? If only I knew what was going to happen next._

_..._

_(Rydel POV)_

_I look him in the eye and he looks back, when we lean in, and our lips touch. We pull away. What happened next was completely unexpected._

* * *

**~Riker POV~**

I get back to the hotel with Rocky, get ready, then head down to the dining room. I couldn't help but feel a little lonely. Ross had Laura. Raini had Calum. Rocky had Ratliff. Rydel would probably have that Reilly guy. The only people left are Ryland and me, but knowing Ryland, he'll get any girl he wants. That leaves me. I sigh and walk into the dining room.

I saw Ross and Calum ask Laura and Raini to the dance floor. I smile then see Rydel by herself. I thought Reilly would probably go over to her, but it didn't look like we was gonna to, since he didn't yet. So, I walk over her.

"Hey, Ry." She turns around.

"Hey Rike." She replys glumly.

"What's wrong?" I ask even though I kinda knew already.

"It's just that, Laura, Ross, Raini, Calum, Rocky, and Ratliff all have dates now and I'm still here."

I smile. "Then, Rydel Lynch, can I have this dance?"

"Hilarious..." She says sarcastically, but smiles. "But of course." We walk out onto the dance floor. We dance for a little, and were having a lot of fun, until Reilly comes over.

"May I?" He asks. I sigh. I let go of Rydel and walk away. Now, I'm alone again. I sit at a table alone.

"Hey, it's you." I turn around.

"Hey, Jess." I reply. It was Jess, that girl who I met at one of our concerts... and who I have a major crush on.

"What's up?" She asks sitting across the table from me.

"Nothing really." I reply.

"Shouldn't you be out there?" She asks pointing to the dance floor.

"Well, I have no one to dance with so..."

"Oh..."

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm staying at this hotel for another month or so. I was just visiting Paris." She answers.

"Oh... cool." I reply. I wanna ask her to dance. Maybe I should. Well, it's worth a shot. "Will you- I mean, do you, maybe, wanna dance?" I stutter.

She smiles. "I thought you'd never ask." She replies. "Come on." She pulls me onto the dance floor, right when they play a slow song. It's 'Always' by R5! They were playing a lot of R5 songs, which was awesome.

I take her hand and pull her in close. We dance and I sing to her. She giggles. The night was going great. I saw Rydel and Reilly together. Rocky and Ratliff. Raini and Calum. And Ross and Laura.

It was the most perfect night for everyone, until now. Jess and I sat down at the table we were at earlier when I smelled smoke. I figured the chef was cooking something when the chef runs out of the kitchen screaming "Fire!"

Everyone panics. We all run out of the dining room. I get outside and have to find everyone else. I see my mom and dad a few feet away from me. I see Ross, Laura, Raini, and Calum. I walk up to them with Jess following me.

"Are you guys okay?" I ask.

"Yeah we're fine." They reply.

I look for Ryland, Rocky, Ratliff, and Rydel. Rydel, Ryland, and Reilly walk up to us. At least they were safe. Rocky runs up to us.

"R-Ratliff's still in there!" He exclaims.

"What happened?"

"After the chef ran out, we saw the fire and I started to run with him behind me but then he tripped and fell and I didn't realize it until I got out!" He explains.

Right then, the firemen get here and go inside. We stand back with Rocky trying not to cry. A few minutes later, the firemen come out carrying Ratliff. They put him in an ambulance and drive away when the fireman comes up to us.

"You guys know Ellington Ratliff, correct?" He asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"He'll be at the hospital downtown." He replies.

"Thank you." We reply before running down to the hospital. We go in and walk up to the lady at the counter.

"Um, what room is Ellington Ratliff in?" I ask.

She types something into the computer. "Room 123 in the emergency wing." She replies. "Upstairs. Second room to your left."

"Thanks." We reply and head to his room. A doctor comes out of his room.

"I'm guess you are here for Ellington?" He asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"He doesn't have anything major, but he has a few burns and is having trouble breathing because of the smoke." He says. "You can go into his room in a few minutes." He adds going back into Ratliff's room.

We sit outside his door in silence. "I guess that's why his initials are E.R. Ellington Ratliff. Emergency room." Ross jokes. We glare at him. "Too soon?"

"No time would've been a good time for that." Rocky says. Everyone just stays silent until the doctor comes back out. "You can go in, one person at a time." He says then walks away.

Everyone looks at Rocky. "I guess I'm going first?" He says sounding more like a question. Everyone nods. He goes in.

**~Rocky POV~**

I walk in feeling as guilty as ever. He's awake, but he's hooked up to all these machines.

"Hey." I say quietly.

"Hey." He replies. I walk over to his bed.

"How's it going?" I ask.

"Well, I'm burn in some parts of my body and am having trouble breathing without this machine. I'm perfect." He says happily.

I smile. "This is my fault." I say frowning again.

"No it's not. I fell. You didn't know." He says.

"I love you." I say.

"I-I love you too." He stutters.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Y-Yeah. J-Just h-having a h-hard t-time b-breathing." He says. His eyes start to close. The machine that was keeping him alive stopped making sounds.

"No! Ratliff! Please don't die!" I beg. He can't! I love him.

"I-I love you Rocky. R-Remember t-that." He says. I press the button to get the doctors. They rush in and one doctor tells me to leave the room while they work. I walk out.

"What happened?!" Ross asks. Laura elbows him.

"R-Ratliff's machine that was helping h-him breath s-stopped working." I reply.

Riker holds out his hands and I walk over to him and sob into his shoulder.

After five minutes, the doctor comes out. "Well, I have news."

* * *

**That's chapter 11. :) Poor Rocky... :( And hah! I'm ending it there! :)**

**Replies:**

**Butterflysecrets: Yeah I know, but I didn't have ant other ideas so I was like, why not. Sorry if it was a little weird, but I had no other ideas...**

**EnvyNV I know right... :)**

**R5er4Life0414: At the end of the chapter? Reilly. :) **

**Mimi Sterling-Duval-Mage-Lynch: That's what happened. :)**

**Maddi: Thanks! :)**

**SarahBearlovesR5: I know right! I love that movie. :) and I love them to. :)**

**Michelle: Here ya go. :)**

**R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff (Jess Chicago): Thanks and lol. :) **

**Omg, I'm obsessed with 'Check Yes, Juliet' by We the Kings, 'It's a Beautiful Day' by Michael Buble and 'Love to Love Her' by R5. Just thought I should mention that... :)**

**I think that's the most reviews I've ever gotten on one chapter! At least for this story. :) *Claps my hands* Lol. Thank you guys sooo much. :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	12. Rockliff, Raura, and trouble

**Hey! I'm back so soon. :) I don't own anything and ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"Are you okay?" I ask._

_"Y-Yeah. J-Just h-having a h-hard t-time b-breathing." He says. His eyes start to close. The machine that was keeping him alive stopped making sounds. _

_"No! Ratliff! Please don't die!" I beg. He can't! I love him._

_"I-I love you Rocky. R-Remember t-that." He says. I press the button to get the doctors. They rush in and one doctor tells me to leave the room while they work. I walk out. _

_"What happened?!" Ross asks. Laura elbows him._

_"R-Ratliff's machine that was helping h-him breath s-stopped working." I reply._

_Riker holds out his hands and I walk over to him and sob into his shoulder._

_After five minutes, the doctor comes out. "Well, I have news."_

* * *

**~Rocky POV~**

We all look at the doctor. He smiles. "He's fine now." The doctor turns to me. "If it wasn't for you, he probably wouldn't have made it. You got us there just in time. You can all go visit him now if you want." He says smiling before walking away.

I can't believe it. I just saved him. I smile. He's alive! We all get up and walk into his room.

"Rocky!" He exclaims as his usual self. "You saved my life!"

I walk up to his bed and hug him. "I'd never let you die." I say. He hugs back. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replies. I kiss him and he kisses back.

**~Riker POV~**

I smile. I'm so glad my little brother found love. My phone buzzes. It's Jess. Wait, I left her there!

**From: Jess – **I know you're at the hospital but I just wanted to say that I had a great time today. :) I hope Ratliff feels better soon!

**To: Jess – **Omg, I'm so sorry I just left you there! And yeah, he's fine now. Almost dies, but Rocky saved him. :)

**From:** **Jess –** It's fine, it was something important and yay! :) I hope we can meet up again sometime.

**To:** **Jess –** Glad you understand and of course! :) x

**From: Jess - **:) x

I put my phone back into my pocket. I look back to Rocky and Ratliff. They were still hugging and kissing...

The doctor comes back in. "He will have to stay here until he is able to breath on his own, which might take a few weeks." He says. "And I'm afraid only one person can stay with his each night." He adds before leaving.

"I guess Rocky, you can stay." I say.

He smiles. "Thanks Riker." He says.

I smile and get another text.

**From: Mom – **I head what happened to Ratliff and I hope he's okay. I just wanted to let you know that the hotel is fine, except for the dining room, which wasn't affected that badly, so we are still able to live there. Just thought I should let you know.

**To:** **Mom – **Okay. Thanks. We'll be back soon, except for Rocky and Ratliff who are staying at the hospital.

**From:** **Mom – **Okay. Love you.

**To:** **Mom – **Love you too.

"Mom says that the hotel wasn't affected by the fire, just the dining room part, and even that wasn't bad." I say. "So, I guess we should head back to the hotel." I add.

Everyone else agrees. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Rocky says. I nod.

Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum, Rydel, Ryland, and I head back to the hotel.

**~Ross POV~**

I headed to Raini and Laura's room with them and Calum. "How about a game of truth or dare." I suggest.

We find an empty water bottle and spin it. I landed on Raini. "Truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare." She replies.

"I dare you to make out with Calum for five minutes." I say. She glares at me before turning to Calum. He smiles and they make out for five minutes.

"There, happy?" Raini says to me.

"very." I reply. She spins the bottle. It lands on Laura.

"Truth or dare?" She asks Laura.

"Dare." She says.

"I dare you to make out with Ross." She says without hesitation then smirking at me. "For ten minutes."

Laura glares at Raini. "Truth or dare: The game that kills friendships." I say. Everyone laughs. "Well, come on, ten minutes." I tell Laura. She comes up to me and we make out for way longer than ten minutes, but Raini and Calum don't say anything. We eventually break apart.

**~Riker POV~**

Ross, Laura, Raini, and Calum go to Raini and Laura's room to hang out for a little. Ryland walks a little faster than Rydel and I and gets to our room first. Rydel and I were almost to our rooms when we see Reilly.

"Hey guys." He says.

"Hey." We reply.

"So, Rydel. I was wondering if maybe you wanna go out sometime?" He asks.

"Sure." She replies.

"Cool. I'll text you." He says kissing her on the cheek. "Bye." He says walking away. Why did I feel like something was wrong with him.

"Ry, I don't think he's very trustworthy." I say.

"Why not?" She asks.

"I don't know. I just feel like he's not the one for you." I reply.

"Of course he is silly. He loves me." She says walking into her room. I sigh.

I know I shouldn't, but I follow Reilly. He keep walking towards the other side of the hallway. I can't believe it!

* * *

**I thought you guys might want the Raura. :)**

**Replies:**

**YayMusicalCupcake: well, I already PM ed you so... yeah... :)**

**Maddi: Lolol you have no idea how long I was laughing. Anyway... I loved that part of A&A. :)**

**Doctorwhoharrypotter55: Well, he didn't. :) and Thanks. :)**

**Mimi Sterling-Duval-Mega-Lynch: Well he didn't. :)**

**I know, this was a fast update. :) But I didn't update this for almost a week before, so... I wanted to write a fast update. :)**

**Review and thanks for reading! :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	13. Boy trouble and Rockliff (part 1)

**HeyHey! :) I'm back. I don't own anything. ENJOY!**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Why did I feel like something was wrong with him._

_"Ry, I don't think he's very trustworthy." I say._

_"Why not?" She asks._

_"I don't know. I just feel like he's not the one for you." I reply._

_"Of course he is silly. He loves me." She says walking into her room. I sigh._

_I know I shouldn't, but I follow Reilly. He keep walking towards the other side of the hallway. I can't believe it!_

* * *

**~Riker POV~**

There was Reilly, kissing another girl! I gotta go tell Rydel! I run back to Rydel's room. "Rydel!" I tell knocking on the door.

"It's open, come in." I hear her reply. I open the door and go in.

"You gotta believe me. Reilly's cheating on you!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, sure. I know you don't like him, but please. Don't make up stuff." She says rolling her eyes.

I stand there in shock. Does she really think I would make this up? I'm her big brother. I just wanna protect her. It killed me knowing that she didn't believe me. "You really think I'm lying about this?" I ask in a small voice.

"Yeah, obviously. Reilly's a nice guy. He wouldn't hurt me." She says.

I sigh. "Fine. I give up. If you don't believe me, oh well." I say hurt. I walk out of her room and back to mine. Ross was still with Laura, Raini, and Calum. Ryland was sitting on his bed playing with his iPad.

I put on a smile. "Hey Ryland." I say.

"Hey bro." He replies. "Check this out." He says motioning me to come next to him. I sit next to him on his bed. He was looking at crazy animals for sale. "Look at that turtle! It's huge!" He exclaims.

"Ryland, it's over four feet long and weighs over 600 pounds." I say reading the description.

"Oh... maybe mom and dad will let us leave it in the backyard?"

"I doubt it. Go try and ask though." I say. He gets up and goes to our parents' room. "I didn't really mean it! I was just kidding!" I exclaim, but he doesn't hear me. I laughed. Rocky and Ratliff should know about this.

**To: Rocky – **Ryland's looking up giant turtles for sale! And he's about to ask mom and dad for one. Lol. He wants to keep it in the backyard!

**From: Rocky – **Lol! Ratliff and I are dying of laughter. (not literally...)

I chuckle. A few minutes later, he comes back. "They said no." He says glumly walking back to his iPad.

"I told you." I say patting his back. We look at more crazy animals for sale. It was really fun. I feel bad, since no one ever really hangs out with Ryland. He may not be part of the band, but he's still our little brother. We hang out for the rest of the night.

**~Rocky POV~**

When everyone else left the hospital, it was just me and Ratliff. There was a silence for a little. The only noises were doctors and nurses coming in and out of the room a few times.

I sit in my chair while he lays in his bed. There was a slight breeze, and I didn't know where it was coming from. I shivered.

"Rocky, come here." Ratliff says.

I shake my head. "I-I'll stay here."

"Rocky, you're freezing." He says watching me shiver.

"N-No, it's f-fine." I reply.

"Rocky Lynch, you are gonna come over here even if I have to get up and make you." He says smiling.

I smile. "But you're crippled." I tease.

"Exactly." He replies. I smile even more. I walk over to his bed and lay down next to him. He puts the blanket over both of us. I cuddle into him. He puts his arm around me.

We find a TV remote and turn on the TV that I didn't even know was there. It was at Disney Channel, and Austin and Ally was on. It was Tunes and Trials, one of the newer episodes. He laugh at the funny moments between Trish and Dez. Then smile at the Auslly moments. **(A/N I won't go into detail just in case anyone didn't watch it yet. :) ) **

We talked about everything. Riker even texted me once during the night that Ryland was looking up giant turtles for sale. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"Ryland i-is..." I say but I can't finish cuz I'm laughing too hard. I show him the text. He reads it and laughs along with me. I text Riker back and put my phone away. I loved these moments. Ratliff and I are just together having an amazing time together. I loved him with all my heart. I really hope nothing goes wrong between us. If I lose him, I don't know what I'll do. I eventually fall asleep in Ratliff's arms.

* * *

**There's chapter 13. :)**

**Replies:**

**Doctorwhoharrypotter55: Yay! That's what I was hoping. :) and yeah, I saw it. :) There could've been more Auslly, but it was so good. :) Thanks! :)**

**Butterflysecrets: Yep! :)**

**R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff: Don't worry, I could never do that to Rocky and Ratliff. :) and no, there's no Rikedel and Jess will be back in the story soon. :)**

**SarahBearlovesR5: Thanks! Lol. :)**

**The idea for the Rydel/Reilly/Riker situation is from YayMusicalCupcake. :) Just thought I should mention that. :)**

**And if you haven't, please my other story, "Take You There". I feel like not many people are reading it anymore...**

**Did you read that Rikeland moment! I think I ship them now... :) No one ever ships Ryland with anyone and I'm changing that. :) Rikeland! :)**

**Review and thanks for reading! :)Please get others to read my stories. :) Pleasee! :)  
**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	14. Ratliff's out!

**Hey It's me. :) I don't own anything, ENJOY!**

* * *

The next day

**~Ratliff POV~**

I wake up having an easier time breathing. I smile. Then I see Rocky sleeping in my arms. I smiles even more. He moves a little before waking up. "Hey Ratliff." He says.

"Hey Rocky." I reply. The nurse comes in.

"Hello you two." She says smiling. "Ratliff, how are you feeling?" She asks.

"I'm great." I reply.

She smiles. "That's great. Looks like you're recovering really fast, usually it takes weeks. Do you think you're ready to breathe without the machine?" She asks. I do feel like I can, but what if I can't. I can't lose Rocky.

"I-I'll try." I reply. She smiles.

"Don't worry. The machine will stop slowly so you'll have time to adjust slowly." She says. I nod. She walks up to the machine and slowly turns it off. Each time I take a breath, the machine helps me less.

Rocky holds my hand. I smile. Eventually, the machine stops completely and I'm breathing on my own! Rocky hugs me and I hug back. The hug eventually turns into a kiss.

The nurse smiles before sneaking out so that she doesn't interrupt us. We pull away a little later. There was a note on the nightstand next to my bed.

_You are free to go now. Just take it easy. By the way, you guys look great together. Hope your relationship keeps going strong. :) ~Nurse_

We both smile. I get up and change into non-hospital clothes. In ten minutes, Rocky and I are back at the hotel. We stand outside Riker, Ross, and Ryland's room. Rydel wasn't in her room so we know she's in there.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yep." I reply.

We slowly turn the doorknob then jump into the room. "Hey guys!" We yell.

Since no one was expecting us, Riker and Ross suddenly turn around, Rydel lets out a little shriek, and Ryland falls off the bed. We all laugh.

"You guys are back early." Riker says.

I pretend to be offended. "You don't want us back? Maybe we should just go back to the hospital." I joke.

"That's not what I meant." He says.

"I know." I reply smiling.

I look at Ryland still on the floor. "Ryland? Are you okay?" I asked worried. If we got him hurt, Riker would kill me.

"I'm fine. The floor is just so comfy." He replies. We all laugh.

**~Rydel POV~**

I get a text from Reilly.

**From: Reilly – **Hey! Meet me where we first met in fifteen minutes. We can hang out today.

**To: Reilly – **Okay. See ya there. :)

**From: Reilly –** See you soon. x

I smile. "Who you texting, Ry?" Rocky asks me.

"Just someone." I reply.

"Come on, you can tell me." He says nudging me.

"It's this guy I met named Reilly." I reply realizing only Riker knows him. "We're gonna go hang out so, see you guys later." I say.

"No. You're not going anywhere with him." Riker says.

"Yes, I am." I reply walking out the door. I go to the balcony ten minutes early. I look around to see if maybe he'll be here early when I finally see him... kissing someone else! I get tears in my eyes. He sees me, pulls away, and comes up to me.

"Ry, it's not what it looks like." He says.

"That's what they all say." I mutter. I run back to Riker, Ross, and Ryland's room.

**~Riker POV~**

I watch Rydel walk out. Why can't she believe me?

"We're gonna go hang out for a little." Ratliff says. He and Rocky go back to their room.

"We're gonna go get food." Ross says speaking for him and Ryland.

"We just had breakfast." I say.

"Well, we still hungry." They reply. They walk out, leaving me here alone, but not for long. A second after Ross and Ryland leave, Rydel comes back, tears in her eyes. She stands at the doorway.

"Riker, I'm sorry I didn't believe you and you were right and..." She trails off.

I hold out my hands. "Come here." I say. She walks over to me and comes into my arms. She wraps her legs around my waist and cries into my shoulder. I pat her back.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." She repeats.

"It's fine." I say. After a little bit, she lets go of me.

"Thanks Riker." She says.

"No problem." I say. We turn on the TV and just relax.

**~Rocky POV~**

We lay on out beds not knowing what to do. "What do you wanna do?" He asks.

I smirk. "Let's go skydiving then run a marathon then-" I can't finish cuz I'm laughing too hard.

"Totally, let's go." He jokes.

"Wanna just walk around the city for the hundredth time since we got here?" I ask.

"Sure." He replies. We get up and head outside.

It was a sunny day. We walked around for a little when I thought of something. "Ratliff?"

"Yeah?"

"Should we tell everyone about us? I just realized that we never did." I say.

"Hm.. Sure. Why not?" He says. I smile. I really hope everyone is fine with us being together.**  
**

* * *

**There's chapter 14! :) Anyone have a plot I could use? Cuz I really don't wanna end this now and I'm running out of ideas already...**

**Replies:**

**R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff: I know. :)**

**doctorwhoharrypotter55: Thanks! I love Ryland too. :) and are they really airing it in the wrong order? How?**

**YayMusicalCupcake: There. :) and thanks. :)**

**SarahBearlovesR5: I know right! Omg, I wrote that and I was like I ship them now! Lol. :)**

**Maddi: It's fine. I hope you had a good time. :) and Thanks! And I know! I love Ryland! He totally would! I can imagine that... :) Thanks! :)**

**That's all. Review! :) Love you guys!**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	15. Rockliff and Riker's sick

**Hey. :) I don't own anything. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_It was a sunny day. We walked around for a little when I thought of something. "Ratliff?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Should we tell everyone about us? I just realized that we never did." I say._

_"Hm.. Sure. Why not?" He says. I smile. I really hope everyone is fine with us being together._

* * *

**~Rocky POV~**

We find a bench and sit down. Ratliff takes out his phone and takes a picture of tweets the picture with the caption: "My new lover, Rocky Lynch. :)" He hits post and now, everyone will be able to see us together. I smile. A minute later, someone tweets back, followed by lots more tweets.

Luckily, all of the replies were positive. Everyone loves Rockliff. We continue walking around. We eventually head back to the hotel to get ready for the concert.

At the concert

We were doing the Q&A part of the concert. There was about fifteen people, not to many, but not to little. We were all sitting on the edge of the stage. "How about you." Riker says pointing to a girl in the front.

She turns to me and Ratliff. "Are you two dating?" She asks.

"Yep." We both reply at the same time. The crowd screams. They chant something that I can't make out.

"I think they want you two to kiss." Riker says. "Am I right?" The crowd goes wild.

"Fine. Just for you guys." Ratliff says before pulling me into a kiss. The crowd screams as loud as they can.

We finish the Q&A and get to the concert. After the concert, the meet and greet. After that, we finally get back to the hotel. Ratliff and I go to our room and fall asleep.

The Next Day

**~Riker POV~**

I wake up with a sore throat. I find a note on my nightstand.

_Ryland and I are heading downstairs for breakfast then hanging with the rest of the A&A cast. See ya soon. ~Ross_

I read the note before having a coughing fit. I really don't fell good. "Riker?" Someone says from out in the hallway. It sounded like Rydel.

"Come in." I say, but my voice was hoarse. She opens the door and walks in.

"Hey, are you okay? I heard you coughing from my room." She says.

"Yeah." I say. I couldn't say anything else. My throat hurt a lot. She walks over to me and puts her hand on my forehead.

"Rike, you're sick." She says before smiling. "You took care of me when I was sick, now I'm gonna take care of you." She says.

I smile. "Thanks."

"Don't talk." She says. "It'll make it worse." I nod. "I'll go get you some food." She says. I nod again and she goes to the dining room for food. A few minutes later, she comes back with a plate with waffles and fruits. "Here." She says. I smile as a thank you and start eating. She sits on Ross' bed, which was next to mine. I was surprised she was in such a good mood after she had her heart broken.

"What do you wanna do?" She asks. I shrug my shoulders. "Wanna just talk?" She asks. I look at her. "Oh, right, can't talk." She remembers.

I get out a piece of paper and pen and start to write.

_Not to be mean, but how are you so happy? Aren't you mad at Reilly?_

I give her the paper and she responds. "Yeah, I'm heartbroken, but if he's gonna cheat on me, he's not the one for me." She replies. I smile. "There'll be other guys out there." She gives me back the paper and I write.

_So, is that a good thing or a bad thing?_

She giggles. "Rike, not all guys will be mean. I'll find the perfect one someday." I smile and write again.

_At least you're not locked in your room all day mourning over this._

She laughs. "A guy's not worth that." I smile.

_I taught you well._

She laughs. Suddenly, I get a text.

**From: Jess – **Hey, wanna hang out today?

I sigh before replying.

**To: Jess – **Sorry, not today. I'm sick. Definitely don't want to get you sick too.

**From: Jess – **It's fine I hope you feel better soon. x

**To: Jess – **Thanks. x

I look back at Rydel. Suddenly, I get butterflies. Wait, no. I don't like Rydel. It's probably just cuz Jess texted me. That's all. I hope...

* * *

**Sorry if it's short-ish. I wanted to give you guys another chapter.**

**Replies:**

**Doctorwhoharrypotter55: Oh, okay. I didn't know that. And Ah! **

**Yeah, we already fangirled about Pass me by. Lol. :)**

**Maddi: Yep. :) and I know. I loved that part and I just had to add that lol. :)**

**SarahBearlovesR5: Thanks. :) and YESYESYES! Love it. :) **

**Lilia: Okay, I'll take it into consideration. :)**

**Btw, so, don't expect much updates for anything this week. I have band camp and it's almost all day from Monday to Thursday. Friday, Camp ends at 11:30 am, I think, so I might update then. And Saturday and Sunday, I'm going to Hershey Park. :) So, I'll update as much as I can, but it won't be often this week... **

**So, question: Do you want Rikedel or Riker/Jess? I'll put in whichever gets more votes. (I know what you're gonna say R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff. :) )**

**That's all I guess... Til next time! :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	16. Just when everything was going great

**Hey! Ugh, I feel horrible, I haven't updated this in soo long... I've been soo busy... but thanks for staying with me! :) Anyway, onto the story!**

**I don't own anything but Enjoy anyway. :)**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_I look back at Rydel. Suddenly, I get butterflies. Wait, no. I don't like Rydel. It's probably just cuz Jess texted me. That's all. I hope..._

* * *

**~Riker POV~**

It's probably nothing... I'm just overthinking this...

"Hey Riker, I'm gonna go out for a little. I'll be back soon." Rydel says getting up. I nod, since I still can't speak. _Don't leave... Wait, what am I thinking? I can't... There's no way... _Rydel goes out the door. I get a strange feeling as soon as she leaves. No... way...

**~Rocky POV~**

I wake up and see Ratliff still sleeping. I smile and grab my phone. I open up Twitter. I smile. Everyone was being so supportive of me and Ratliff. I read some of the tweets.

_Isn't Rockliff the cutest couple ever?! :)_

_Omg Rockliff's finally together!_

I smile. "Whatcha looking at?" A voice says behind me causing me to jump. I turn around. Ratliff smirks.

"Not funny." I pout.

"Actually it was hilarious." He replies putting his arm around me.

I try to act annoyed, but looking into Ratliff's eyes, I can't. I smile. He pecks me on the lips.

Suddenly, his phone rings. He look at me with a smile before picking up his phone.

"Hello?" He says. The person on the other side of the phone must've been really mad, cuz I could hear him yelling into the phone. Ratliff's smiles turns into a frown. "No." He says simply. What was happening? I start to worry. Ratliff must've seen my face, cuz he gives me a reassuring smile before frowning again.

He voice on the other side of the phone keeps yelling. I can't make out any words.

Eventually, the call ends. "What was that?" I ask.

"It was nothing." He replies.

"Obviously, it was something."

"No, just... um... some crazy advertisement thing trying to get me to buy their product." He lies.

"Oh really? What product?" I ask.

He thinks for a minute. "Um... you know, that one we see on TV all the time." He stutters.

I look at him. Why would he lie about this? "Fine don't tell me." I say in a small voice.

**~Ratliff POV~**

"Fine don't tell me." He says. My heart drops. He really was hurt.

"Rocky-" I start.

He just turns around and walks out of the room.

I sigh. I follow him. "Rocky."

He ignores me and into the elevator. I try to catch up, but the door closes before I make it. I sigh and walk back to our room. I open the door and walk out to the balcony. I sit on the floor.

Why couldn't I just tell him? It was just my dad yelling at me to break up with him. He didn't even give me a choice. Before, he told me to whether choose Rocky or my family. Now, he's made everything worse.

My phone rings again. It's my mom this time. I let the phone ring without picking it up. It finally stops ringing. I hate myself right now. All I want is Rocky to forgive me. I want him to be in my arms. I want him to help me through this.

A tear runs down my face. I couldn't help it. I just needed someone here with me.

"I'm so sorry." I hear a few minutes later.I turn around. Rocky."I went outside and saw these two guys sitting on a bench smiling and laughing. That reminded me of how much I love you." He says sitting down next to me.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've just told you what happened." I reply a tear slowly falling down my face.

Rocky pulls me into a hug. I place my head on his shoulder. We stay silent for a few minutes. "I guess I should tell you what happened on the phone." I say quietly.

"You don't have to." He says, but I know he's dying to know.

"No, I will. Besides, I'd have to tell you eventually anyway." I say. I take a deep breath.

**~Rocky POV~**

"No, I will. Besides, I'd have to tell you eventually anyway." He says. He takes a deep breath. That can't be good. He looks into my eyes. "My dad's gonna catch a flight here and if we're not broken up by then, I'm out of R5."

My heart stops. There's no way he just said that.

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short, but I owe you guys something so... there ya go.**

**Replies:**

**YayMusicalCupcake: Alrighty :)**

**Mimi Sterling-Duval-Mega-Lynch: Ok :)**

**Doctorwhoharrypotter55: Yeah! :) And lol yeah, I bet u have to look back to see what you wrote the last time lol :) And I'm pretty sure I PMed you already :)**

**Maddi: That's what I was shooting for :) And Thanks :) It was pretty fun.**

**Guest (Great story and I really hope Rikdel will happen!): Thanks! :) And there ya go :)**

**SarahBearlovesR5: Thanks :) and it's gonna happen :)**

**Michelle: You got it :)**

**Lilia: Okay :)**

**R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRikedel: Yeah, I do :) And you changed your name! :)**

**ComexonxgetxLOUD: thanks, but majority wins... how about this, I'll add Rikedel, but I'll focus mostly on Rockliff (which is what this story's mainly about anyway)**

**Kelsey: Alrighty :)**

**Guest (please write more): Here ya go! :)**

**Bellatrixielove: I'm gonna add Rikedel, but I'll focus mostly on Rockliff. How's that? :)**

**14 reviews on the last chapter! :) Thank you guys sooo much!**

**Sorry this chapter took sooo long :(. School's taking forever, but I'm still here! :) So, yeah...**

**Question of the chapter: Did you guys like LOUDER? I love it! I memorized every song already... :)**

**Alright, that's all. Until next time!**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


End file.
